Siempre a tu lado
by Noto Yamato
Summary: "- ¿Hiciste galletas?-Christian asintió.-Treinta y ocho por tus treinta y ocho cumpleaños.-Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hans, una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no mostraba" HansDan. Aniversario del nacimiento de Hans Christian Andersen


_Estoy loca. Subo ayer un one-shot y aquí estoy con otro. Es otro HansDan, espero que no me maten por este fic ya que intente que fuera moe, pero ya juzgaran. Aunque al principio iba a dejarlo pasar, no he podido evitar escribir esto. Este fic va dedicado a Yuki Kitsune, ella fue quien me dijo esto y por eso esto va para ella, que se que lo va a disfrutar mucho tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

_Nombres: Dinamarca-Christian_

_Disfruten de la lectura~~_

* * *

El fuego crepitaba bajo la comida mientras que pasos apresurados se movían de aquí para allá sin poder hacer mucho, tal vez de los nervios que se formaban en el estomago del danés. ¡Hoy era un gran día! Hoy era dos de abril, el cumpleaños de Hans y esperaba sorprenderle con algo que al danés se le daba bastante bien, unas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla.

Hacía algún tiempo que la nación se había interesado por el escritor pero pronto se habían hecho íntimos amigos. Christian estaba seguro que Hans no se esperaba que él estuviera, eso hacía que una sonrisa traviesa iluminara la cara del antiguo Señor del Norte. Se estaba esforzando para poder impresionarle, tanto como el escritor le sorprendía con sus cuentos, a él y al resto del mundo.

-Vamos galletas, haceros pronto. Como Hans venga-Murmuro mientras que miraba el horno con una mirada impaciente. No se le daba bien esperar pero la presión que tenía añadida pues le hacía ser aun más impaciente. Volvió a mirar el horno para ver si había cambiado algo en los últimos segundos, pero nada, las galletas seguían como hace cinco minutos que las puso. _"No puedo presentarme delante de Hans manchado"_ pensó y rápidamente subió escaleras arriba a lavarse un poco y a ponerse elegante para él.

Ropa limpia y bien almidonada. Pantalones, camisa limpia, la chaqueta y el lazo al cuello que nunca sabía atar, aunque tuviera costumbre a trabajar con nudos, así que simplemente los dejo caer. Se miro al espejo de su alcoba y luego se miro el pelo. _"Debería intentar arreglarlo"_ Pero sabía que era algo imposible, aun así lo intentaría. –Por Hans-Se dijo antes de empaparse el pelo para poder tenerlo arreglado para cuando el otro llegará.

Cuando terminó el rico olor de las galletas inundaba la casa del escritor. Christian pronto bajo corriendo, descalzo y con tan mala suerte que no vio que se le había caído algo de agua en el suelo y se acabo resbalando y cayendo al final de las escaleras. Y esa fue la escena que se encontró Hans Christian Andersen cuando volvió de la imprenta. El escritor no pudo evitar reír un poco, lo que hizo que Christian se sonrojara rápidamente. Había sido muy torpe por su parte y que además Hans se burlara le hacía sentirse algo mal.

-¿Qué pintas llevas?-comentó calmando su risa Hans, mirando al rubio tirado aun en el suelo.-Vamos, levántate y no pretendas ser lo que no eres-Christian se sonrojó aun más y sin tomar su mano, por cuestión de orgullo personal, se incorporó del suelo.-Solo pretendía sorprenderte… Además…-desvió un poco la mirada, aún con el color en las mejillas-Tú estás acostumbrado a este mundo…-El escritor negó suavemente y se acercó a él. Tomo la chaqueta cara que tenía puesta y se la quitó, además de la cinta que llevaba el cuello y le revolvió el pelo.

-Este es Christian, hermoso a su manera. No tiene porque pretender algo que no es.-le sonrió suavemente, de una forma que hizo que el danés se pusiera nervioso y que su corazón empezara a latir a mil por hora. Empezó a balbucear algo, que al final acabo en un abrazo algo mecánico, donde envolvió a Hans y le pego a su pecho. En todos los siglos de su existencia, Dinamarca nunca había sentido algo así y quería hacer partícipe a aquella persona de sus sentimientos, aunque no se atreviera a hablar de ellos.

-Huele bien…-murmuró el escritor.- ¿Hiciste galletas?-Christian asintió.-Treinta y ocho por tus treinta y ocho cumpleaños.-Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hans, una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no mostraba-Ahora mismo te las saco, pero debería limpiar primero las escaleras-Comento girándose, rompiendo la unión entre ambos.

-Escucha, Christian. Yo limpio y tú mientras sacas las galletas y las preparas para llevárnoslas, me apetece ir a Rosenborg de paseo, ahora tiene que estar hermoso.-El danés asintió a todo, todo le parecía bien, era lo que quería Hans y no iba a negárselo. Hans dobló cuidadosamente la chaqueta que había traído su amigo puesta y la colocó en su antebrazo-Te traeré tu abrigo… y tus zapatos-comentó riendo un poco al ver sus pies desnudos.-Deberías ser más cuidadosos-Comento mientras saltaba el tramo mojado para subir al piso de arriba.

El danés le miro con una sonrisa y luego fue a preparar las cosas que le había pedido que preparara. Las lluvias habían remitido la noche anterior y ahora Rosenborg aun conservaría el olor a tierra mojada y a naturaleza que tanto apreciaban. Tras sacar las galletas y esperar a que se enfriaran un poco las metió en un saquito de tela que custodio entre sus manos como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros, que en si mismo lo era, al menos para él. Se llevo una mano al pelo para colocárselo como siempre lo llevaba. La escena del vestíbulo le había dado esperanzas. A Hans le gustaba como era. Aunque aun se preguntaba si seguiría igual cuando supiera lo que era en realidad. Seguramente sí, pero le daba miedo cuando se lo planteara.

Los pasos de Hans bajando la escalera pronto le hicieron alejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, iba a disfrutar del momento que ahora se presentaba para pasarlo con él.-Aquí tiene sus cosas, ¿desea algo más el señor?-Christian soltó una carcajada-No hace falta, de verdad-le sonrió suave y le tendió sus galletas-Su presente, señor emperador-comento riendo, con una suave reverencia, que aprovecho para poder ponerse bien los zapatos.

¿Quién era más niño de los dos? Era difícil de decir, pero era algo que ni a uno ni a otro les importaba lo más mínimo. Con esos ánimos de broma, de pequeños juegos, de imitar alguna que otra escena de sus cuentos, llegaron al parque de Rosenborg. Las lluvias lo habían hecho aun más hermoso de lo que ambos recordaban, aunque hacía solo unos días que habían ido. -Parece un lugar de tus cuentos, Hans. -Christian sonrió-Si ahora sale un hada no me sorprendería nada-Hans sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar por el parque, tomando una de las galletas.

Su rincón secreto era una pequeña colina que daba a un pequeño lago donde los cisnes solían posarse, que pronto lo harían. Ambos miraban el tranquilo lago, algo rebosante y con las aguas algo turbias por las lluvias. Comían las galletas en silencio, en una esfera casi mágica.-Añoro a los cisnes-murmuró Christian.- ¿Cuándo volverán?-se giro hacía el escritor, como un niño al que pregunta a su padre como si este tuviera todas las respuestas.

-Los cisnes volverán, siempre lo hacen… Tan hermosos como siempre.-Le miro a los ojos y le sonrió un poco-Acabas de darme una idea. Escribiré sobre un cisne para que siempre te acompañe-El danés sonrió ampliamente, como un niño ilusionado con su regalo y se abrazo con fuerza a él-Tak-murmuro, aunque pronto se separó de él, algo avergonzado, pero pronto no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y cerrar los ojos.

_"Ojala él que me acompañara para siempre fueras tú"_ Era un sueño imposible y aquel día le recordaba las distancias que había entre los dos, pero mientras que pudiera disfrutaría con él de su vida.-Feliz cumpleaños, Hans.-Le cogió de la mano y la apretó con suavidad, por lo que recibió otro apretón-Tú lo has hecho aún más feliz, Christian, estando junto a mí…

_Tak. _

* * *

_2 de Abril de 1805-2 Abril de 2014. Aniversario del nacimiento del autor de cuentos danés Hans Christian Andersen_

_Tak-Gracias(Danés)_


End file.
